


His Little Secret

by BTSCRACKHEAD13



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bad Writing, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 8,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSCRACKHEAD13/pseuds/BTSCRACKHEAD13
Summary: Who knew tsundere Huey could fall in love. Especially with a little gangster boy who's been around all his life.When young boys do things no young boys should even think about doing..
Relationships: Huey Freeman/Riley Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(3rd Pov)

"Move you nigga!" Riley yelled and pushed Huey out the way, running towards the couch where he immediately plopped himself at. Though he had dropped his backpack on the floor beside the couch. Huey rolled his eyes and sat on the opposite side of the couch as he wanted peace and quiet when reading his book. See, as a 15 year old, Huey was very intelligent and smart. Very tactical and fairly mature for his age. He was outstandingly strong and had a healthy amount of muscles for his age. While Riley, a 13 year old was a very aggressive person. He was very defensive and funny, insensitive some would say. But that didn't mean he didn't secretly love his family. He did, he just had a different way of showing his love. A very very different way.


	2. Chapter 2

(3rd Pov) 

"DAMN!" Riley yelled suddenly, directing it towards the tv. "Aye boy! What's all this damn noise?!" Their grandpa asked, yelling as he stomped downstairs to the living room. "My favorite rapper just got merked! Can you believe that?!" Riley explained, not getting a caring response from his grandpa. "I mean what did you expect?! He was in a gang and was shooting people himself!" Grandpa yelled back as Riley stood up and crossed his arms. "So?!" Riley asked uncaringly. "So?! So you think it's ok to shoot people?!" His grandpa asked and Riley slow and steadily answered. "Well... I wouldn't say it's ok but-" "Do I need to call preist?! Why are you so damn demonic?!" His grandpa asked and Riley only shrugged. "Why don't you ask yourself that? I got it from you." Riley simply answered with a slight smirk. "Huey! Will you tell your stupid brother that he did not get his thuggish ways from me!" He told Huey who placed his book down and raised a brow. Looking almost intimidating. "I have no reason to involve myself in this foolishness, and we're gonna be late for school if you don't drive us." Huey said and stood up, grabbing his backpack and phone. "Oh! Your right boy! Riley! This is your fault! Getting me all distracted!" He blamed Riley who rolled his eyes. "How is it my fault? You the one who woke up late AND didn't cook breakfast. I'm gonna be a very unhealthy boy when i grow up!" Riley retorted with crossed arms. "Whatever. Get in the damn car boy." Grandpa said and opened the door for both Huey and Riley who had their backpacks and walked out the door. They all got in the car and buckled in. Huey and grandpa in the front seat while Riley rode in the backseat.


	3. Chapter 3

(3rd Pov)

"Y'all better behave at this new school! I better not get any phone calls sayin you did this or that! Or I'm beatin that ass!" He told both of them who nodded with bored expressions.  
"And Riley, listen to your brother!" Grandpa told Riley who groaned and pouted. "Why?! He's not special! Just cuz he's older doesn't give him any right over me!" Riley yelled but got glared at on the rear mirror by Huey who basically yelled 'Shut yo ass up.' "Fine. Whatever." Riley mumbled under his breath.  
"Ok! We're here! Get yo dumbasses out my pretty ass car!" Their grandpa yelled, making them both get out and watch as the car drove away. Huey looked to his side where Riley was and gave a bored expression before just walking away. Riley rolled his eyes and walked faster to catch up with his taller brothers pace. "Can you stop walking so damn fast?!" Riley asked but Huey ignored him, taking out his book that he was reading at home. "Uhh!! Why you always gotta read?! Such a nerd." Riley mumbled and snickered when he saw Huey bump into some girl with two big blonde puffy pig tails. Most likely a mixed girl. She groaned softly before looking up at the handsome male in front of her. "Wow. I really don't wanna see live porn so imma go!" Riley said and sneaked away from his brother and the girl that looked cluelessly at him while rubbing her head. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was walking.." Huey apologized, immediately seeing the smiled etched onto the girls face.


	4. Chapter 4

(3rd Pov)

"Oh no! It's my fault! I wasn't paying attention! And are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before.. oh and the names Jasmine.." She said and Huey nodded with squinted eyes. She bit her lip and Huey instantly now knew what she was trying to do. "Well... if your not doing anything later.. would you wanna.. come over?" She asked and Huey honestly gave her the zero fucks look and shook his head in irritation. "No. I really don't." Huey flatly stated, making her almost gasp as no one has ever refused her. "Wait! Never mind what I just said! We can just be friends!" She quickly said, not wanting him to leave. Since he looked seemingly cold and unbothered. "Fine, whatever. Let me just walk to class in peace." He said, clearly annoyed as she stuck to his side like glue.


	5. Chapter 5

(3rd Pov)

"Detention!" The teacher announced to Riley who huffed and crossed his arms. "For what teach?! All I did was tell the truth! If I'm gonna get detention for speaking my mind then maybe I should remind you that this is a free country and I can do whatever the fuck I want you bitch ass nigga!" Riley explained, making the teachers face turn beet red as the class started laughing. The teacher pointed to the door and glared at him, "principal. Now." And Riley rolled his eyes but complied as he had nothing better to do. As he made his way to the principals office, he saw a girl sitting on a chair beside the principal offices door. As if waiting for her turn. She noticed him and smiled. "Hey! You must be new?" The girl asked and Riley squinted his eyes. "Obviously nigga." He replied and for some reason, a smirk came upon the girls face. "The names Cindy. What's yours?" She asked, her whole demeanor now changing to a more badass one. He looked wary at her before answering, "Riley. Whatcha doing here in da first place?" Riley asked and she shrugged as he sat next to her. "I cussed out my teacher." She said simply, while Riley laughed. "Same! But I also threw a rock at the window and broke it..." He trailed off making Cindy giggle. "You know your gonna have to pay for that right?" She said in between giggles. "Oh me?! I ain't paying for shit! My grandpas paying dat shit!" Riley crossed his arms with a slight smile. I guess her company just lightened his mood a little. "Well I guess we know who's getting an ass beating when they get home!" She jokingly said, making Riley giggle along with her. Both not noticing the stare they got from the principal. "Are you guys done laughing so we can meet?" He asked and they nodded, still laughing though.


	6. Chapter 6

(3rd Pov)

He sighed before motioning for Cindy to follow him. She complied but not without giving Riley one last glance. 'He really is funny..' She thought with a giggle. Once Cindy was out of sight, Riley pouted and took out his phone. "Well I guess I could catch up on the new gangster news!" Riley said to himself and swiped up to find his favorite gangster rapper is healing. He felt warm knowing this and couldn't help but to smile. "Thank god rap music isn't gonna die!" Riley cheered but got interrupted by a cleared throat. "Let's go Riley." The principal said, Kinda surprising Riley as he already knew his name. "Whatever nigga." He muttered boredly.


	7. Chapter 7

(3rd Pov)

He followed the principal into his office and sat down on the chair. "So Riley-" "First of all, how do you know my name?" Riley asked causing the principal to sigh and place his glasses down on the table. "I've been told many times about your behavior Riley, I'm bound to know your name by now." He explained and Riley then nodded with a chuckle. "Continue, you white nigga!" He yelled and the principal huffed before sitting up. "Your teacher told me you threw a rock at the classroom window and broke it." He said but Riley shook his head with a snicker. "That definitely ain't me! Why the hell would I JUST throw a rock?!" "Then you said many profanities to the teacher. Including saying the N-word in every sentence." Now Riley laughed and started nodding. "Ok! Ok! That's definitely me!" He said in between laughs. "I'm giving you detention for 2 hours! You will do nothing but sit and read a book!" But Riley only shook his head. "Like hell your getting me to read some dumbass book for 2 fucking hours! This is something my brother would do for fun! I forgot the last time I read a book!" Riley complained. "I don't care. Now go to lunch." The principal ordered, making Riley shrug and lazily walked out. Riley was met with Cindy by his locker who smirked and leaned against a locker. "So what was your punishment?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

(3rd Pov)

"Can you walk me home?" Jasmine asked and Huey was about to say no but then she grabbed his left arm and whined with a cute pout. "Pwease!!! Someone could kidnap me!!" Jasmine whined which honestly gave Huey a headache, so he agreed. "Fine. But no more whining." He said and allowed her to hook their arms together. "Yay!" She exclaimed happily while jumping around like a crazy person. Ignoring the lustful stares she received since all her attention was on the uttermost hot and handsome Huey.


	9. Chapter 9

(3rd Pov)

"The nigga gave me detention for 2 hours! 2 fucking hours!" Riley whined and grumbled. Cindy side hugged him and smiled. "Don't worry! I'll be there as well! I also have detention for 2 hours!" She said and he sighed in relief. "Thank god! I thought I'd be the only one there!" He pouted which made Cindy coo but hold it back. "Let's eat, I'm hungry as fuck!" Riley said and was followed by Cindy.


	10. Chapter 10

(3rd Pov)

"This is my home!" Riley said to Cindy who graced her fingers along the wall. "Wow. Your home is bigger than mine. And I have to say myself that my home isn't small." She said with a smile. "Anyway. Wanna play games? I have some in the living room!" Riley asked pointing to the living room. "Exactly what I was thinking!" She said and he smiled, running to the PlayStation 5 excitedly. After like 30 minutes of playing videos games, the front door suddenly opened and a very much toned and slightly muscular figure was seen near the kitchen. Riley paused the game and both him and Cindy turned to the figure who paid no mind to the two teens. "Who is that?" She asked and Riley rolled his eyes. "That's my older brother Huey." Riley said just when Huey came to sit on the couch near them. "Hello! I'm Cindy, I heard your his brother?" She said and Huey slowly looked up from his book and looked boredly at her.


	11. Chapter 11

(3rd Pov)

"What's it to you?" Huey asked and Cindy shrugged, "nothing." She answered but then suddenly got an idea. "Let's play truth or dare!" She said and the two brothers groaned in unison. "That's boring!" Riley exclaimed but Cindy smirked and shook her head. "It won't be! I promise!" Cindy pleaded with connected hands. Riley shrugged and just agreed but then turned to Huey who wasn't even paying attention anymore. "Huey! You wanna play truth or dare wit us?" Riley asked but Huey never took his eyes off the book. So Riley snatched the book away and threw it across the room. "Now listen nerd bot! You are gonna play wit us weather you like it or not!" Riley said and pushed Huey on the floor where they all sat in a circle. Huey groaned and glared at Riley before just complying so he could get this over with. "Fine. Just play already." Huey lowly said. "Ok! Riley! Truth or dare?" She asked and he didn't even think before saying "Dare!" "I dare you to dance to 'The Box'!" She dared and Riley groaned before smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

(3rd Pov)

The two teens couldn't even talk cause they were so surprised by Riley's dance moves. Especially Huey who stared wonderingly at him. Making Riley feel a bit shy under Hueys gaze. "Are y'all ok?" He asked and they nodded, snapping out of their trance.


	13. Chapter 13

(3rd Pov)

"Anyway! Huey! Truth or dare?" Riley asked Huey who thought for a bit before choosing "Truth." "Wow. You really is a bitch." Riley said with a shake of his head. "When was your first kiss and when was your virginity taken?" Riley asked with a smirk, causing Huey to roll his eyes. "My first kiss was taken at 10 and my virginity was taken at 14." Huey said and Riley's eyes widened. "I didn't actually expect you to say you actually got your virginity taken! Your only 15!" Riley was surprised to say the most but Huey only shrugged. "It was just a one night stand." Huey answered. "At 14?" Cindy asked, trying to hold in her laugh. "Yes. At 14." He repeated. "Your turn Huey!" Riley said and Huey thought for a moment. "Hurry the fuck up you slow nigga!" Riley yelled, making Huey glare at him. "Truth or dare Cindy?" He asked and Cindy immediately said "Dare!" Fist bumping Riley right after. "I dare you to do 50 push-ups" Huey dared and received a smirk from Cindy who had a challenging look in her eyes. "That's an easy challenge!" Cindy said but Huey only shrugged while Riley snickered, 'Easy my ass'. Riley thought. Cindy got down in the push-up position and easily pushed up and back down. It was until she got to her 40's is where her strength was starting to give up. But she wasn't giving up until she proved her point. "46, 47, 48... what? You gonna give up?" Riley asked, seeing as she just froze. "Never." She gritted out and kept going. "Hehe, 49.. and 50!!" Riley cheered and Huey was somewhat impressed.


	14. Chapter 14

(3rd Pov)

"You did it! You actually did it! That was honestly surprising my nigga!" Riley said and saw how she was out of breath. "So snacks?" Riley suggested but Cindy suddenly smirked and looked up. "Don't try and deflect. It's yo turn!" She exclaimed and Riley bit his lip nervously and turned to her. "Truth? Or, dare?" She dramatically asked and Riley rolled his eyes but nevertheless smirked. "Dare." Cindy smirked and shook her head. "You can't pick dare! Me and you have already picked dare! You have to pick truth now!" She said and Riley groaned before complying. Huey raised a brow and turned to Riley who hesitantly said "Truth." "Tell us your rank." She said and got closer to him. He immediately froze and focused his stare to the ground. Huey looked at him suspiciously before speaking, "What's so hard about telling us your rank Riley?" He asked and Riley looked up at him but then looked away when their eyes met.


	15. Chapter 15

(3rd Pov)

"Nothing." Riley replied but then Cindy stepped in. "Then answer!" She pressured. "Fine! I'm a damn beta! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" Riley said and Cindy burst out laughing. "I thought you'd be an Alpha! Y-Your a Beta!" She said while laughing. Huey analyzed Riley's expressions and movements, and he seemed... Nervous. A little too nervous. "I'm sleepy! I'm gonna go to sleep!" Riley suddenly announced, making Cindy snicker but then gasp when she sees the time. "Oh! I gotta go! It's 6:00! My mom must be worried sick! Um.. I'll see y'all tomorrow!" Riley waved and Huey nodded. Once Cindy walked out the door, Huey turned to Riley who was making his way upstairs into his room. Huey sighed before grabbing his thrown book and walking upstairs as well.


	16. Chapter 16

(Huey Pov)

I'm very suspicious of Riley's behavior. Ever since Cindy asked that question about his rank, he's been off. And the last time I brought it up, he kept changing the subject. Obviously it has something to do with his rank or something related to that but I don't know what about it makes him so secretive. I'll find out one way or another! And almost on cue, Riley walked in our room with his regular frown and jumped on his bed. But not to sleep but to play Among Us on his phone. "Hey Riley?" I called out and he hummed. "I know you told us you were a beta but I have a feeling it's something more." I say but he scoffed and stood up. "And why do you think that? Huey?" He asked back, in a challenging tone. Stepping forward. "You were acting awfully nervous and edgy. So something has me wondering if your hiding something from me." I say, squinting my eyes at him. "Well I'm not. So stop your conspiracies. I was only nervous because of school. And my grades-" "Liar! You don't even care about your grades!" I tackled him down to the ground and dodged a punch that was sent to me by Riley. He then stopped struggling as it just seemed useless, but that didn't stop him from trying. "Are you done? Tell me what your hiding!" I ordered him but all I got was silence. "If you don't say something, I'm posting on your social media that you came out as gay." I threatened and he immediately started struggling in my hold again and shouting "Nooo! Anything but that!!!! I'm not gay like you are!!" Riley yelled but shut up when he noticed the stare he received from me. I tightened my hold on him and straddled him to make sure he couldn't escape. "Listen to me." I told him sternly. He listened, and locked eyes with me. Not looking anywhere else but me. I just noticed that his eyes were actually really big and anime like. They were naturally light baby blue, and had immensely long black mink eyelashes. His two blue eyes were both symmetrical and perfect, I wonder why I hadn't noticed this before. "W-What are ya staring at?!" I could tell he stuttered a bit, but is it because we've never had this long of eye contact or is it because we're very close together? "I know your stubborn and don't want to listen to me, but whatever your hiding, needs to come out! Weather it be about your rank or something else!" I told him but he only huffed. "Why would you care what I'm hiding. It's not like it concerns you anyway." Riley said and looked away from me. but I raised a brow and grabbed his chin to face me. I could tell he was trying to stare somewhere else besides me so I held his chin firmly. And what I swear I saw was a glisten of soft purple. And that stunned me, giving the chance for Riley to push me away and run out the room. I thought hard for a moment. Did I just see purple? Wait, betas don't have purple eyes...


	17. Chapter 17

(3rd Pov)

Riley avoided Huey all day and it was kinda annoying Huey. It's not like Huey missed him or anything...*Wink Wonk* While Huey was reading a book with half of his mind on his younger brother. Riley was crying. He was always kinda sensitive, his family already knew that. When things didn't go his way, he cried or threw a tantrum. But he now had a valid reason to cry. Though none would understand. Riley then wiped his tears and laid his face into his pillow. He knows he's crying like a lil bitch right now, but that's not what matters right now. What matters is that Huey could possibly know his secret, and tell everyone. Unfortunate for Riley, Huey walked in their room and stared at Riley who had his face planted in his pillow. "Riley. We need to talk." Huey told Riley sternly who gave a huff. "I ain't talkin to yo gay ass!" Riley replied causing Huey to roll his eyes and cross his arms. "I'm serious Riley." Huey said and sat near him on his bed. "Does it look like I give a damn weather your serious or not nigga?!" Riley asked, hearing Huey sigh and look down. "I know I saw your eyes turn purple for a split second. There's no use in trying to talk me out of it." Huey told his brother who rolled his eyes but still didn't look up. "Whatever you thought you saw, you didn't nigga. Your probably delusional, you gay ass!" Riley said, feeling Hueys glare. "I'm not delusional, and I know what I saw. I know all about ranks, but no one has seen purple ranked eyes since the 1600's." "Stop with your dumb conspiracies! I don't want to hear your nerdy ass!" Riley yelled which made Huey suddenly grab Riley's small delicate arm and pull him up so he could see him clearly. Riley was seen to have rosy flushed cheeks and enchanting soft purple eyes, whatever Huey was suspecting before, was now answered. Riley gasped before pushing a beyond shocked Huey away. "Your a... Male Omega?" Huey asked, walking closer to Riley who didn't answer. 'It all made sense now! He never wore exposing clothes that would expose anything of his body, his facial features get softer and more feminine as he grows, and his hair is way softer and more wavy. His skin is flawless and everything about him seemed doll like or delicate.' Huey thought. "Shut up Huey. I just wanna sleep." Riley said but got tackled to the ground before he could reach for his covers. "Why didn't you tell me this?!" Huey yelled at him, making Riley glare at him and push him away. "Why would you care?! Can a nigga not keep his shit to himself?!" Riley yelled back. "Of course I would care! Your my damn brother! And your the rarest rank that was supposed to be extinct! Do you know how many people would die just to touch you?!" Yelled Huey, who was both angry and sad. "That's why I didn't tell anyone you dumbass!" Riley explained and Huey then took a deep breath to clam himself. "Riley. You should've told me. I would've helped you." Huey calmly said and saw tears overflowing Riley's vision. "I don't need help! I just want to get through middle and high school without any problems! And don't think just because I'm an omega I'm weak cause I'll beat yo bitch ass!" Riley said but Huey shook his head. "Riley I know your as stubborn as they get, but listen to me. You can't do this all on your own. People take advantage of people who are special. And I know your not weak Riley. Omega or not. But at least let me protect you." Huey said and Riley was silent for a while. "I don't need protecting. Only weaklings need protection." Riley said and glared at Huey who gazed softly at Riley. Now that he knew about Riley's rank and how sensitive they are. "Riley just listen to me. I know more because I'm older and I'm telling you right now that it won't end well if you are not protected. What do you think happened to all the other Male Omegas before you?" Huey asked and Riley shrugged not caring. "Don't know don't care." Riley replied uncaringly.

"They were all raped and abused. Used as housewives and to bare children. Even thought to be born just to pleasure Alphas. So listen to me when Im telling you that you aren't safe alone." Huey explained. "Well I've been safe all my life and no one suspected I was an Omega." Riley says. "That's because your features haven't fully developed. But your already growing more feminine. I can tell. And once you hit high school, most will suspect." Huey said and grabbed Riley's tiny wrist. "Why are you touching me?!" Riley asked but Huey ignored him. "Let me protect you." Huey said once again. Riley huffed as there really was no way out of this, so he hesitantly nodded. "Fine. But you better not tell anyone or I'm gonna call up my homies and tell them to-" "To what? Jump me? I would like to see them try." Huey said lowly, but calmed down since he was still holding Riley's wrist. I guess the upside to this whole omega thing is that they do have that calming effect on people.


	18. Chapter 18

(Riley Pov)

I can't believe I let that bitch ass nigga know about my fuckin rank! That sneaky lil bitch is worried about nothing! He really needs to chill da fuck out! "Hey Riley! I just got a phone call from your school tellin me you beat up another student! How many ass whoopings does it take to set you straight?! Huh?!" Grandad asked, and I crossed my arms. "Grandad! That nigga had it comin! He said that my friend looked like Wiz Khalifa! And then he brought me into it!" I yelled back. "Oh yeah?! Well I don't have time to deal with your foolishness!" Grandad exclaimed walking into the kitchen, immediately grabbing the orange juice cartoon from the fridge. "Grandad what the hell!" I exclaimed watching him drink it out the carton. "What did I tell you about cussing boy?! Do I need to slap it out of you?!" "NO GRANDAD!" I yelled but before I could even process what happened, a belt was being hit onto my body. Welp, I can't really do anything but take the beating at this rate. 

2 hours of ass whoopings later~

I slowly walked up the stairs and into my room with bloodshot teary eyes, and a sore body from endless beatings. Once I walked in, I seemed to have caught my brothers attention since he instantly turned to me with a questionable yet knowable gaze. "What happened to you?" He asked as I plopped onto my bed, only then could I cover my entire body with warm covers. "Grandad beat me half to death! Can't you tell?!" I asked, thinking it was clearly obvious. "No Riley! I'm talking about why he beat you!" Huey clarified and I rolled my eyes. "This boi was teasing ma friend but then somehow I got involved and then I beat the shit outta him! I thought it would go unnoticed!" I said with a smile, in my own world at the moment.

"Well that sounds fun and all but you really shouldn't be getting into fights." Huey calmly said and I scoffed. "Why nigga?! Are you trynna kill me?!" "Omegas grow more delicate and weaker as they grow older, so unless you wanna get beat up and humiliated then I suggest not to do so." Huey explained and I grumbled. "Stop being a smartass Huey! No one has time foe yo smart brain right now!" And Huey suddenly stood up from his bed and walked towards mine with an unfamiliar concerned look. "Nigga? You feeling okay?" I asked, not used to his caring gaze he gave me. "Let me see your arm." Huey replied instead of answering. "Why?!" "Because I know grandad beats more on the arms than the ass." Huey answered, causing me to hesitantly sit up with a wince and hand over my arm to him. 

He rolled up my sleeve and saw red belt marks on my overly sensitive delicate skin. Looking as if it's ready to bleed. I huffed. "See Nigga! I'm fine! Nothing a regular nigga can't handle!" I airily laughed but Huey wasn't laughing. Well, he never does but the main point was that he looked at me with an irritated expression. "Riley stop being a dumbass and let me treat it." "Your going to treat an ass whooping injury?! Nigga I'm stronger than you think! And I'm no pussy so I can handle it!" "Well maybe you can, but your body can't." Huey said before grabbing the alcohol and some cotton balls. "Now stay still Riley. I don't wanna hurt you." "Huey stop being a bitch." I say and he glares at me as he continued to roll my sleeve up further.

He took the cotton ball and squeezed some alcohol on it, as gently as he could, he dabbed it on my skin. Making it sting but nothing I couldn't handle. And just remember that I ain't no bitch! So I didn't cry like those gay niggas on tv! "Done. I'm going to bed now." Huey said through his tiredness. "Ok, me too I guess. Oh and umm... Huey?" "Yeah?" Huey asked, standing up with a raised brow. "Thanks.. " I said as quickly as possible, the reason being that the word just felt unfamiliar and uncomfortable to use. Huey nodded with an unknown expression that I haven't seen before on Huey. He climbed back in bed and turned the lights off. Before we both fell asleep I just had to say it.

"Huey."

"What?"

"You still a bitch."


	19. Chapter 19

(3rd Pov)

"Life really is hard.." Riley groaned as he laid on the floor in the middle of the living room. "Really? I bet sitting around doing nothing all day is tiring!" Huey said as Riley rolled his eyes and sat, up, looking at Huey who was reading a book on the couch. "Hey Huey!" "What?" "Am I cute?" Huey looked up from his book and gazed at him. "Why would you ask that?" "Because all the lady teachers in my school keep calling me cute! And I need to know so I can change it!" "There's nothing you can do about that, but yea I guess you are kind cute.." Huey asked and looked back down at his book, avoiding the eye contact with Riley who raised a brow. "Damn that nigga had the nerve to say something that gay to my damn face.." Riley muttered as he walked away. 

(FAST FOWARD 1 DAY)

"HUEY!" "Nigga what?" "WHERE DID MY PHONE GO?!" "I don't know." "I NEED TO KNOW! I KEEP TRACK OF ALL MY NIGGA'S SO TELL ME! I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS YOU SMARTASS!" Huey rolled his eyes at this and pointed to his desk where the phone laid. "YOU TRIED TO STEAL MY PHONE?!" "No, you placed it there when you went into the bathroom." "LIAR!" "Whatever." The two walked downstairs and sat on the couch, waiting for their grandad. "Huey have you ever been bullied?" Riley asked and Huey looked up from his lap with a raised brow. "No.. why?" "Well my friend is getting bullied but he can't fight back. Even though him not fighting back is such a bitch ass move, I kinda feel bad for him! He's my nigga, and he's getting beat up by some white nigga's!" "Why don't you just defend him?" Huey asked and Riley thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't even know." "Do you know his name?" "Yeah, Liam." Hueys eyes dilated when looking at Riley, and Riley being oblivious didn't notice. A spark of red was seen in Hueys eyes, but went unnoticed to Riley. "Nigga! Is you okay?!" Riley asked, sitting next to his brother who stared at him carefully. "Yeah I'm fine-" "Let's go you lil gremlins! I just wanna get y'all to school so I can go on tinder!" Robert said and walked out the door, being followed by Huey and Riley.


	20. Chapter 20

(3rd pov)

"Yoo Huey, is you okay? You've been acting really suspicious lately.." "I'm fine.." "Oh well, in this case..can you do my homework?" Riley asked and Huey looked up from his book. He thought for a moment before nodding and taking the paper out of Riley's hands. "Thanks Huey!" Riley gave Huey a hug before running off. Hueys eyes drifted from the door to his homework. He sighed before grabbing a pencil and started to work on it. While Riley stopped running when he sat on the couch, and he had just now realized what he had done. He hugged his own brother. Only gay nigga's do that shit! Riley shamed himself for hugging his brother but let it go, as he thought Huey would just forget about it. But little did he know, all Huey was thinking about was that hug Riley gave him. Riley never hugs Huey, and Huey didn't really know how to feel about it.. 

———————

Robert grabbed the remote from the coffee table and switched the channel to football. "Grandad!!! Whyyy?!?!" Riley crossed his arms, and turned his head towards Huey who sat next to him reading a book. "You gon live!" Robert says as he takes a seat on the separate couch. "You don't know that! What if I die tomorrow?! What if I get run over?! Whatchu gonna do then grandad?!" Riley asked and Huey lifted his head from his book. "I ain't doing nothing! You shouldn't have been out in the streets anyway!" Riley's mouth opened in surprise. 'This heartless nigga' Riley thought and stood up. He stared down at Huey who stared up at him in confusion. "You wanna play basketball wit me?" Riley asked and Huey shrugged and stood up. The two made it to their own little court and started playing. "Imma win-" Just when Riley said that, Huey snatched the ball from his small hands and dribbled it towards the net. He got close and did a slam dunk. Riley's eyes widened and he was amazed at what Huey did. "Wow, how did you do that?!" Huey turned around and came closer. "Did what?" Huey asked, holding the ball in his hands. "The slam dunk! I can't do that!" "You can't do that?" "No.. but I wish I could.."

"Here." Huey bent down on the ground, confusing Riley. "What?" "Sit on my shoulders." "Wait no that's gay as fuck!" "Riley shut the fuck up and get on my shoulders." Huey told him, and Riley kinda did wanna score a slam dunk at least once. Riley grumbled before putting his flawless legs over Hueys shoulder. Huey carefully stood up, and held the ball in his hands. Riley literally felt lighter than a feather to Huey, so he was easy to carry. "Here, take the ball." Huey handed the ball to Riley who smiled and looked up at the net and leaned forward. He harshly threw the ball in the net and smiled. "Yes! Nigga did you see that!" Riley exclaimed as he jumped off Hueys shoulders. "Yea, I saw." Huey said, looking into Riley's starry eyes in unintentional admiration. Riley wrapped his arms around Hueys neck and hugged him tight. This caught Huey by surprise as he was too busy staring at Riley's pretty anime eyes. Huey slowly wrapped his arms around Riley's waist, and kinda felt giddy inside. He felt Riley let go with his lingering smile but then frown. "Damn, I hugged you two times in one day! Don't tell my niggas I hugged you!" Riley told Huey who nodded and Riley smiled again. "Ok but I just did a slam dunk!" 

"Yeah.. you did." Huey whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

(3rd pov)

"Huey what type of music do you listen to?" Riley asked. "I don't listen to music." "Whaatt? How?! Nigga is you that done wit life that you just quit all things good?!" Riley asked and Huey rolled his eyes. "No Riley, I just don't like music. It disturbs peace." Huey says with a plain tone, peaking up at Riley who stood before him. "But-" "No buts. I like peace and quiet." Riley smirked at Huey when he said that, and ran to get his phone. He ran back into their room and went on YouTube. Huey suspiciously glanced at him but ignored the smaller male. Riley smirked as he came closer and turned his phone up to the max, and put it near his ear before blasting the music. Hueys body shot up from his bed and he slammed Riley to the nearest wall. Riley was too shocked to do anything. Never did Riley think Huey would slam his body into a wall. It didn't hurt but having Hueys hands around his wrists while holding him against the wall made him very.... nervous. When Riley looked up, he was met with Hueys shining dark red eyes staring right back. The height, body and frame difference between the two was so different that it was unreal. For being brothers who have similar features yet one with much softer ones and the other with sharper ones, they kinda look like a couple.

Riley shivered at how bright Hueys eyes shone, but fuck was it intimidating. But what freaked Riley out the most, was that he couldn't talk or move. And even though it seemed Huey was in control, he actually is trying to take control over his wolf. But it was hard. Riley didn't know what he saw in his brothers eyes. Frustration or maybe... lust? Huey came closer, fanning his minty breath over Riley's baby soft pink lips. Riley's eyes then turned purple and his eyes became hooded. Before Hueys lips could meet with Riley's, his eyes turned back to brown, and so did Riley's. Huey let go of Riley's wrist, and saw how he bruised them badly. He wanted to help Riley who immediately fell down to his knee's, but was too scared to even touch him. Too scared his wolf would take over and hurt him. Riley looked up at Huey who gazed back for one second before blasting out of the room. For once, Riley actually had nothing to say. Because the word "nigga" or "gay" hadn't even come to his mind yet. He still was trying to process what had just happened.. but he wanted to know if Huey was okay first. But he doesn't think Huey would want to talk to him... 

'Maybe we just need space?..' he thought


	22. Chapter 22

(3rd Pov)

"Hey, are you ok man?" Riley's friend asked. "Yea I'm fine! Why do you think there's something wrong with me?!" His friend chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know.. your aura just seems a little grey.." He says and Riley softly bites his lip nervously. "Nigga you trippin out! There ain't nothin wrong wit me! I'm always like that!" Riley says and walks in class with his friend following behind. 

(Riley's Pov)

Niggas are always in another niggas business! Like how the fuck can my aura be grey?! He's still my nigga and all but that is a little weird! And I've seen some weird shit! This has to be one of the top! But anyway, I listen to my teacher ramble about stupid shit that I will never use in my life nor care about. But I listen anyway since I don't feel like getting an ass whoopin when I get home from school. Once one hour passed, I groaned and walked side by side with my main nigga. I honestly would love to skip school, but you know, I don't really wanna end up homeless with no money. That's why me and my friends just cheat on the tests and homework! I have straight A's in all my classes! But that doesn't matter, what matters is what I'm going to do with the situation with my brother! He hasn't talked to me for a WHOLE FUCKING FOUR DAYS! I swear he's purposely avoiding me! 

(Fast forward school)

"Hey Grandad!" I yelled and he lazily waved at me. I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs. I opened the door to my room and saw Huey sitting on his bed. "Hey Huey!" I greeted but he didn't answer back. "Huey! Why are you ignoring me!" I walked over to him, and he refused to look at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Huey, look at me." I demanded but he still didn't listen. This nigga is really getting on my last nerve! "I swear if you don't talk imma throw your book down the stairs!" I said, and he surprising stood up, looking straight down at me with a stern expression. "Riley.. I should stay away from you. And you should stay away from me." He says but I didn't understand. "What do you mean? Why?" I asked and he sighed. "Look, my wolf is dangerous... and he's been acting up lately.." "So what does that have to do wit me?" I asked and he walks closer, causing me to walk back. "Your an omega. And I'm a Alpha. Did you not see what I did four days ago? I don't want to do that again. Your my brother. Not my mate or boyfriend. I think it's best to not be by each other for a while.." Huey says and I almost feel my eyes become glossy but I held it in. "I-I uh, ok.." Those were the only words coming out of my mouth. I just had nothing to say. Huey nods, grabbing his book and just left the room without another word. I fell to the floor and looked down at my lap. 

"My life fucking sucks."


	23. Chapter 23

(Riley's Pov)

It's been a week since me and Huey talked, and I've got to say, life is hella boring without my brother by my side! I know he's having trouble with his bitch of a wolf, but still! Is he really gunna be that one bitch ass nigga who let's their own wolf control them?! Even me as an omega, I don't let my wolf control me! He seriously needs to grow some balls, but whatever. I'll let him go through whatever gay ass nigga faze he's going through at the moment...

I walk down stairs to watch tv, and caught Huey staring at me but then quickly turned away when our eyes met. I raise my brow in confusion but then focus my attention back on the tv. That's where my attention should be anyway. Not on grandad. Not on my friends. And ESPECIALLY NOT my brother Huey!

(Hueys Pov)

I was reading my book until I heard foot steps walk down the stairs. I looked up from my book and saw it was Riley. I was just supposed to glance and see who it was, but instead I'm just staring. And I seemed to have forgot I was staring until he turned to me with a look of confusion. I cursed at myself and rolled my eyes at my own actions.

"Fuck my wolf."


	24. Chapter 24

(Riley's Pov) 

Wow, he's really serious about this break! He really hasn't talked to me for 6 weeks! That's hella long! I wonder if he's got his wolf under control? Actually, that weak ass probably doesn't since he hasn't talked to me yet. Believe it or not, I'm actually getting kinda worried for him. He doesn't talk nor interact with me anymore, and it's kinda sad that I can't spend time or play with my only older brother! Yea, playing with my homies is fun and they are funny as fuck! But we're talking about my own blood brother who is supposed to be my ride or die! And at the moment, I can't tell if I'm mad or sad right now. Probably a little bit of both. I don't even think grandad noticed how distanced we are. But if I'm being honest, he probably doesn't even care. And i wouldn't either!   
Though I do wonder, when we'll talk again...

(Roberts Pov)

Yeah they probably think I haven't noticed them talking, but I have. Those little demons haven't talked since...... I don't even know but I know it was a long time ago! Not that I care or anything but they is brothers and should communicate. But I guess it's none of my business.

"Hm. Nudes are the best!"


	25. Chapter 25

(3rd Pov)

"Ok! Yeah, grandad won't be home tonight so you can come over!" Riley says to his main homie who nods with a sly smile. "Ayyee, that's waz up!" He says and Riley's laughs. "Ok nigga, I'll see you after school!" Riley says and his friend nods with a smile. "Ok, see you there!" He says before the two of them part ways. After hours of school, they both meet together at the entrance of the school and walk to Riley's house together. But on the way they heard crying. "Hey nigga, do you hear that?" Riley asked and they both stop to listen once more. They heard groaning and crying from a dark alley way. "Uhhh, I don't think we should go in there.." Riley says and his friend agrees. "Yea it's like really dark and creepy in there. They might have guns and shit!" "But also he might be seriously hurt! And when he dies, we will both live with the thought that we let him die!" "True..but then again, we might get hurt ourselves!" "Yeah, you right! Let's just let him die." Riley says and was about to walk away but his friend grabbed ahold of his sleeve and they both once again heard the sound of someone punching and kicking someone who sounded like they were giving out.

"We have to save him don't we?.." Riley asked and he nodded. "Nigga you've gone soft!" Riley says and his friend chuckles before turning to the dark alley way with a frown. "Let's quietly walk in, cuz we don't wanna attract attention to ourselves." Riley said and he nodded. The two boys tip toed deeper and deeper into the alley way until the groans and cried were more clear than a plastic zip block bag. The two froze when suddenly the beatings stopped and they felt that they were no longer safe. Well.. they were no longer safe the moment they decided to walk in an alley way where they heard crying. When the two moved closer, they saw a bloody body limp on the ground. But no one was there...

They quickly ran to the body to check if he was still alive, and he was very well still breathing. But his breathing was short, so they placed his arms around their shoulders and held his torso. Within a few minutes, they made it to Riley's house.

Yet not realizing the new problems they've brought into their life.


	26. Chapter 26

(3rd Pov)

"Place him gently my nigga!" Riley's friend says and Riley's nods. The two place him on his couch, but Riley just now realizes that his grandad is gonna kill him when he sees all this blood on the couch. "Ouuuuu! Grandad gonna fucking kill me when he sees all this blood!!" Riley shook his head with crossed arms. "He'll understand.. and do you have a medical kit?" He asked and Riley nodded, running upstairs to his bedroom. He ran inside his room, and found Huey sitting on his chair near his desk. "Hey Huey, have you seen the medkit?" He asked and Huey hummed. "I need to know where it is right now!" Riley demands and Huey looks up at him. "Why do you need it so bad?" Huey asks and Riley rolls his eyes. "There's a boy almost dying downstairs! Now where is it?!?!?!" "Fine, it's...."

"Up your ass and to the left."


	27. Chapter 27

(3rd Pov)

"Sorry, Jasmine must have put that as my ringtone." Huey says and denied the call from Jasmine. Riley rolled his eyes at the name and crossed his arms. "So where is it?" "In the bathroom cabinet." "Ok! Bye!" Riley's says after retrieving the medkit. Huey nodded and went back to doing his homework. "You got the kit?" "Yeah." Riley carefully treated the wounds, and bandaged him all up. "Wow, I'm surprised you can do that..where'd you learn that?" He asked and Riley slightly smiled. "My brother used to treat my wounds when I got in fights with other kids or when grandad beat me.." Riley smiled at the memory. "Well that's sweet.." "Ha, yeah it is.." Riley said but focused back on the boy. "We should just let him rest for a while, so let's just leave him alone..." "Yeah, let's do that."


	28. Chapter 28

(3rd Pov)

"I don't think you wanna go downstairs Huey.." Riley stands in Hueys way and held his small fragile arms on both sides of the wall. "Riley move your ass." Huey says and push's him out the way. Huey walks to the living room and found just what Riley told him. A hurt boy. Though Huey didn't look concerned, he felt some sort of sympathy for this teen who was beat up. But not that much since he was just a stranger in his home. "Where's your friend?" "He had to go home.." Riley answers and Huey nods gazing at Riley for moment before looking away. "Soo.. how was dealing with your wolf been?" Riley asked and Huey shrugged. "He hasn't been acting up that much anymore." Huey walks closer to Riley who nods. "Nigga then why is you still so quiet?!" Riley asks and Huey looks down. "I don't even know.." "Well that's weird considering you literally know everything!" Riley jokingly says, and comes closer to Huey. "By the way-woah, nigga is you okay?" Riley asked as walked closer to Huey to see what was wrong. "Riley don't get close to me." "Huey. I'm fine. Don't be a bitch." Riley walks towards Huey who's eyes flickered red. "Ok, never mind. Your ass can't control your fucking wolf! Just go sit yo useless down somewhere." Riley ordered and Huey just took a seat on the couch to clear the headache he was having. Riley noticed him rubbing his temples, as if he were in pain. Making Riley kinda worry. 

"Hey nigga, is you okay? Do you need some pain reliever?" He asked but Huey shook his head. "I'm fine." He reply's. 'No your not' Riley thinks. "Ok, whatever." Riley rolls his eyes and sits next to him. Stealing a couple of glances at Huey. But at the moment, he seemed very attracted to Hueys sharp jawline. Something Huey noticed when he turned to Riley. Riley immediately looked away and ever so slightly felt fuzzy inside. Huey raised a brow at him but stopped staring at the younger when suddenly the male gasped.


	29. Chapter 29

(3rd Pov)

The boy gasped and Riley ran to sit him up properly. Huey glanced at Riley who glanced back with an uncertain look. "Hey can you hear me?" Riley asks and Huey rolls his eyes and steps forward to the male who opens his eyes but squints them due to the bright lights. The boy nods at Riley's question, but then adjusts his eyesight to see Huey stand in front of him. "Where do you live? We need to take you home." Huey says and he nods. "So where do you live?" "I live.....

"Up your ass and to the left."


	30. Chapter 30

(3rd Pov)

"Huey. I swear if you don't change that damn ringtone!!" Riley says seriously yet found it kinda funny that it kept playing every time something serious was happening. Huey groaned and looked at the contact. Riley walked forward to look at Hueys phone. "Who is it?" Riley asked and Huey tilted his head a little to look at his younger brother. "Jasmine." On que, Riley's eyes rolled. He doesn't even think he has control over it anymore. "Oh. Why don't you just delete her!?" Riley asks but Huey shrugs. "Why would I do that?" He asks and Riley's mouth was open but no words came out. "........ be-because she's annoying! Ok!" Riley exclaimed but Huey wasn't convinced that was the reason. Well, he thought it was partially, but not entirely. 

"Are you two a couple?" The boy who was holding his head while sitting up asked. The two brothers eyes widened in sync. "What?! No! We're brothers!" They both said at the same exact time. The boy jumped a little due to their loud voices but nodded. "Oh ok, sorry for the stupid question. And thanks for saving me back there. I could've actually died.." The boy looks down and Riley nods. "Your welcome. Just remember not to go in alley ways! Because I swear if we walked in any moment sooner, we were gonna get in a whole other beef that I don't wanna deal with!" Riley rambled and the boy with brunette colored hair just listened. Finding it quite cute. 

"So, where do you live?" Huey asked and the boy turned to him. "Where am I now?" "You are in ****** ********" Huey answers. "Oh! I live across from you!" He says with a slight smile and Riley tilts his head. "Really? I never noticed! Well that's cool I guess!" Riley said and watched as the boy stood up with wobbly legs. "You sure your gonna make it to your house?" Riley asked and he nodded with a smile. "Yea, I'll be fine. Thanks again!" He thanked before walking out the house. 

The two brothers stood in silence before Riley cleared his throat.

"So.. about that ringtone.."


End file.
